1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sports, particularly to a universal exercising device suitable for physical exercising, general fitness, injury prevention, physical rehabilitation, and for similar use on land and in the water.
2. History of the Problem
Known equipment which is used for exercising in the field of physical fitness, physical training, aerobic conditioning, and weight lifting is either overly simplistic (such as a barbell, stair step, exercise stick, or jump rope), or very complicated, cumbersome, expensive, and difficult to use (such as the Nautilus apparatus, treadmill, Nordic Track, Soloflex, stationary bicycle, et cetera).
Previous attempts have been made to solve the above problems by utilizing simple devices for exercise. These devices come in the form of a special suit or belt which is attached to the user's waist, and is equipped with elastic straps, with one end of each strap being secured at the belt, while the free ends of the straps are engageable with the user's hands and legs.
One such known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,272, issued in August of 1992 to W. Wilkinson. This device is intended for use while walking. It consists of a back foundation plate to which a belt with two ends is attached. The back foundation plate has a plurality of flanges for the attachment of an extension pole, the end of which is connected to a plurality of elastic straps. One pair of these straps can be connected to the user's ankles and another pair to the user's hands.
Because of its corset design, this device is very restrictive and limits movement and flexibility. It only works while the user is moving forward and cannot be used when the user is standing, walking, running, jumping, lying down, sitting, swimming, or engaging in other forms of general exercise.
Another essential disadvantage of the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,272 is that it has a rigid and possibly dangerous attachment to the corset behind the spine. It is unnecessarily complicated to adjust, and would be uncomfortable and potentially dangerous to wear and use, as it is designed for dynamic use only. The recommended cord attachment is physiologically dangerous, as the cord is attached in such a way that it would be extremely easy for the user to slip and/or trip on the cord while using the device. The attachment which is used to connect the elastic straps creates tremendous force and pressure on the ankle joints and wrists, which will cause strains and certain dislocations. The design undermines balance and is generally awkward, complicated, difficult to understand and learn how to use. The device does not protect the user from the possibility of back injury and is not recommended for rehabilitation.
Another belt-type exercise device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,701, issued in February, 1993, to W. Wilkinson. This is an aerobic resistance exercise garment which requires a cumbersome body suit as an integral part of the system. Any exercise suit device restricts the range of motion in the joints as well as in the body, and creates an environment where the body can become overheated, losing the opportunity of breathing through the skin. This approach requires many sizes, incurs great costs, and results in a device which not everyone can wear.
Furthermore, the flexible cords are fastened at the wrong positions on the front of the belt, making the cords uncomfortable and cumbersome to use, and thereby interfering with the utility of device. This device's attachments are also highly complicated, creating unnecessary pressure and tension on the joints, as described previously.
Thus, as has been shown above, both approaches (i.e., known exercising suits and belts) are overly complicated and expensive with no apparent safety features. Neither can be used in water easily or capable of strengthening of neck muscles and provide an integrated back support.